User talk:Juan-a2401
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team The FNG Hello Fanon users and administrators. I am new to this and I am wondering how I should start Juan-a2401 04:11, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Juan-A2401 :I would recommend reading This. It might help if your new to the structure of fan fiction writing. >_> PMCs and such Hello there Might I suggest that you put at the top of your articles? it will let people know whom the article belongs to. Good luck, SPARTAN Talk 16:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Almost finished I am almost done with two articles. Please read and comment. I need to know what to add or change. Outer Colony Homeworld Defence MIR-15 Juan-a2401 18:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) DONT FEED THE UNGGOY! THEY BREED! and . They mark your property and it tells the various users that your work is under construction. *Please run your work through spell check. Remember, a very well written article is liked. *When you want to make sections, please do this: a and if you want to make a division of a division. Just add another = to both of them. Hope these helped and have a great time. Also. If you need help, look at this article. It really helps. User:Another Poetic Spartan/Fanon For Teh Noobs. Cheers.}} HELP I need help on ship design. Please post a comment. Juan-a2401 22:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Article Revisions I'm a little tied up with my own articles, but I could help improve the content of your articles, if you'd like. --'SPARTAN' Talk 00:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try and find a pick for the destroyer, and I don't mind if you join the Infinityverse. I'll be rolling out a timeline that'll give the basic background for people. --'SPARTAN' Talk 02:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Okie dokie then, and I put up a basic timeline on the Infinityverse homepage, BTW. --'SPARTAN' Talk 03:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) . God I hate that template. Any courteuos response would be welcomed. Juan-a2401 03:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Rise Against = The Bomb Limitations To be honest, I'm not sure where these limitations would be placed. I'm making a special forces regiment for Haverson Defense, though in the long run they'll be somewhere between standard UNSC Marines and ODST's in terms of efficiency. On the note of the overall size limitations, it will be based on a merit system; the more loyal and cheaper (in terms of contract with the UNSC), the larger their force will be permitted to be. For the special forces, I'm not sure what would be reasonable, but if you were to do what I'm doing, which would basically be a welterweight special operations unit, then that should be alright, as far as I know. --'SPARTAN' Talk 01:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Pointers Español Re: OCHD I'm gonna have to think about it on accepting OCHD. If I did accept it, its history and activities would have to be altered in order to remain in line with the rest of Infinityverse fanon. And as for the advertisements/persuasiveness, I'd put it under its own portion of the article. --'SPARTAN' Talk 22:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) TSC Invite Read the contnets plz. Before you do anything. I would like you to develop your other articles even further. You are under Carpe's supervision. RE:Training routine RP: Kotov Syndrome And there ya go.}} Rather than guides, your security forces could be on-base security, since the battle takes place on a UNSC colony. If that sounds good to you, create your characters and sign up on the RP page. I'd say create character pages for maybe four that you'll use extensively. I'd say about 60%. Also, I'm not sure if it would be possible for Juan to have fought in the Great War and then still been a frontline-soldier during the Saulosian campaign. There's about a forty-year difference, so he'd be at least sixty. AUG-A3 RE: Help Random Stuff Hey Juan, mind spamming me some common Hispanic surnames? I just realized one of my character's names is more Italian than Hispanic. Thanks! Just some minor things, formatting stuff and whatnot. You can check it here. Nah, when I was talking about "minor things" I meant my changes to Mindy. I like the speech. Also, thanks for the names. I'm no good with names when I'm trying to make them up for a specific ethnicity. Just strolling by Okay, so you want to use old UNSC ships - for what? I suppose that if they were having weapon systems changed, it would be for another Human fraction. But, changing the MAC for 4 smaller guass-type weapons, firing at only 15% the speed of light seems more like a down'''''grade to me, in terms of weaponry. As for the "300 440mm autocannons and 100 600mm anti missile artillery", I would: #Reduce the caliber of the autocannons to 50mm. #remove the missile artillery, as the 50mm autocannons would cover that role. Besides that, seems alright to me. =) Re:Porque This was actually my original account. Back in 08, I forgot my password, and since I was still a newbie, abandoned it and created a new account. Not long after, I found the password, but the second account stuck, but I'm finally going back to the original. --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce''''']] 21:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sooner than you think